Demonios de una pequeña mentirosa
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Cada pequeña mentirosa tiene un demonio en su armario.
1. Espejimos

**Demonios de una pequeña mentirosa**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Propiedad: **El universo de Pequeñas Mentirosas es de entera propiedad de Sara Shepard y sus derechos audiovisuales de ABC Family y Boomerang.

* * *

**I**

**Espejismos**

_Hanna Marin_

—¿Cómo te queda?

Hanna se observa en el espejo de la tienda y descubre una nueva porción de piel que no estaba en su cuerpo la semana pasada. El vestido que se ha probado le queda súper ajustado, le da la sensación de que en cualquier momento el cinturón va a salir volando e inmediatamente piensa que no ha debido de comer tanto en la fiesta del último viernes.

—No me gusta como me queda, larguémonos de aquí Mona.

Ella quiere salir cuanto antes del centro comercial y refugiarse en la soledad de su habitación. Quiere sacar la báscula que esconde debajo de su cama desde hace más tiempo del que le gustaría y pesarse para comprobar cuántas calorías ha aumentado. Hanna sabe lo que tiene que hacer para acabar con su problema, lo mismo que hizo con el cepillo de dientes de Kate y lo mismo que viene haciendo desde que ha dejado de ser la sosa amiga de Alison para convertirse en lo que es ahora.

Se dirige al baño y hace lo que tantas veces ha hecho. La primera vez le ha dado impresión, al igual que la segunda pero a la tercera ya se ha acostumbrado. No se arrepiente de nada, quiere seguir siendo guapa y popular.

Son los espejismos fuera del realismo.


	2. Inferioridad

**Demonios de una pequeña mentirosa**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Propiedad: **El universo de Pequeñas Mentirosas es de entera propiedad de Sara Shepard y sus derechos audiovisuales de ABC Family y Boomerang.

* * *

**II**

**Inferioridad**

_Spencer Hastings_

—¿Has estado practicando?

Spencer asiente con un movimiento de cabeza ante la pregunta de su madre. Se ha pasado toda la tarde entrenando hockey sobre césped en el patio trasero de su casa, buscando perfeccionar sus técnicas y mejorar tanto como le sea posible. El día anterior ha escuchado a Aria comentar que Alison está practicando para el próximo campeonato y las palabras se repiten en su mente una y otra vez.

Y ella detesta ser superada por alguien sobre todo cuando se trata de Alison que es perfecta en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

—Se acerca el campeonato y debo estar en forma.

Claro que aquella es una patética excusa para seguir tratando de luchar contra su complejo de inferioridad y el miedo se quedar delegada a un segundo plano como sucede en su casa. Sus amigas siempre han preferido a Alison y sus padres a su hermana Melissa. Ella siempre ha sido superada por su hermana, desde títulos académicos hasta actividades extracurriculares como deportes.

Por está razón es que a Spencer le gusta enrollarse con sus novios. Disfruta sabiendo que mientras que están con Melissa, ellos solamente pueden tener ojos y pensamientos para ella, como ha sucedido con Ian y como pronto va a suceder con Wren.

Definitivamente tiene un serio complejo de inferioridad.


	3. Chicas

**Demonios de una pequeña mentirosa**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Propiedad: **El universo de Pequeñas Mentirosas es de entera propiedad de Sara Shepard y sus derechos audiovisuales de ABC Family y Boomerang.

* * *

**III**

**Chicas**

_Emily Field_

—Has estado faltando a los entrenamientos de natación y no intentes negarlo.

Emily no intenta en absoluto mentirle a su madre, sabe que ha llamado a la entrenadora y que esta le ha dicho que hace más de una semana que no va a entrenar. Su madre vuelve a insistir y le pregunta dónde ha estado los días de entrenamiento pero ella se pone de pie y se va a su habitación, ignorando su insistencia.

Ha estado toda la semana con Maya, juntándose después de clases en la habitación de ella, escuchando música, fumando y saliendo a pasear por las calles de Rosewood. Le gusta todo de Maya, desde su sonrisa hasta su personalidad. Le gusta incluso más de lo que Alison le ha gustado y besarla es como rozar el paraíso con la yema de los dedos.

Cuando Ben la besa no siente el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago que siente cuando besa a Maya o cuando besaba a Alison. Las chicas le llaman más la atención, quizás siempre ha sido así pero es en ese instante que es conciente de ello.

Es una verdadera irónica que le gusten las chicas cuando sus padres no toleran las diferentes orientaciones sexuales. Sin duda, ha perdido la batalla sin siquiera comenzar a librar la guerra.

Chicas.

Eterna perdición.


	4. Profesor

**Demonios de una pequeña mentirosa**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Propiedad: **El universo de Pequeñas Mentirosas es de entera propiedad de Sara Shepard y sus derechos audiovisuales de ABC Family y Boomerang.

* * *

**IV**

**Profesor**

_Aria Montgomery_

El baño del bar apesta por completo y le causa repulsión el papel higiénico que está tirado en el suelo. El mármol del lavabo está frío como la nieve de invierno pero poco le importa a Aria cuando tiene el cuerpo caliente de Ezra entre sus piernas y su boca succionando lentamente la piel de su cuello.

—¿No te molesta hacerlo aquí?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Aria aprieta más los muslos y lo atrae aún más en dirección a su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier distancia que pueda existir. Se besan de forma imperiosa y ella gime cuando las manos traviesas se cuelan por debajo de su vestido. Es su profesor y técnicamente no es correcto que estén a punto de tener sexo en medio del baño de un bar.

Aria se pregunta por un momento, si su padre hará lo mismo con aquella alumna con la cual lo descubrió cuando estaba con Alison. El secreto ha quedado sepultado junto a Alison pero eso no quiere decir que Aria no piense en ello. Es irónico que haga lo mismo que su padre, al menos ella no ha puesto en riesgo una familia

—¿En qué piensas?

Aria contesta que nada y vuelven a besarse. El demonio de Aria Montgomery va disfrazado de profesor de literatura y se llama Ezra.


End file.
